Pool Party
by Babegurlly411
Summary: For a weird Challenge I did..and got third place. I dont know how..but I did.


Another challenge hits the chamber with this idea from RunningSwift.

Write a short fanfiction based on Harry Potter. There are only a few rules;

It has to be around 500 - 1000 words  
It has to be completely dialogue  
It has to be light and funny (i like to laugh)  
It has to involve at least three Harry Poter characters

Umm for the challenge...I just wrote it down of the top of my head...I know..issues!

* * *

Hermione- "Ron! Push harder!"

Ron- "I'm trying Hermione! I can't see!"

Harry-"Ron its not that hard! I have done it billions of times!"

Ron- "Fine then Harry you do it"

Hermione- "Honestly Ron..hurry up we have to get going soon!"

Ron- "Hermione, you are so mean!"

Harry-"Oh great Ron is crying again"

Ron- "Sorry guys, a little pmsy"

Hermione- "Ron..do you know what that means?"

Ron- "Of coarse Hermione, People must say yellow"

Hermione- "That makes no sense...and has nothing to do with you crying"

Ron- "Well...leave me alone!"

Hermione- "Ron this really isn't the time for crying! Now get it in!"

Ron- "Ok, can we turn on a light or somthing?"

Hermione- "Fine!"

Ron- "Ok I see it thanks"

Harry-"Finally! Its not that hard to buckle a seatbelt! Ok now can we leave?"

Hermione- "Yeah!"

Ron-"Ok, lets go already!"

* * *

Harry-"After the Concert"

Hermione-"Harry, your not suppose to say that!"

Harry-"But we can only use dialogue so I have to!"

Ron- "so you want us to say our actions?"

Harry-"No...I had to say that so this made more sense."

Ron- "but what if I want to say my actions? like...Runs around in a circle for example of saying actions"

Harry-"...should I even ask?"

Hermione-"Ron! Harry! Get over it we have a fic to continue!"

Ron- "Right sorry"

Harry-"Bloody brilliant concert"

Ron- "Yeah, thanks for takeing us Hermione"

Hermione-"Anytime, anyone notice the lead singer had like..no nose?"

Harry-"and pale skin"

Hermione-"Wait a second...I knew him from somewhere..."

Voldemort-"Hhaha! You found me out!"

Ron- "Ahhh Voldemort!"

Hermione-"Voldemort? I was going to say Micheal Jackson"

Ron- "Who is that Hermione?"

Hermione-"Nevermind.."

Ron- "There is a guy with no nose?"

Hermione-"Yes ...well sort of. He got rid of it"

Ron-"Why! He didn't want a nose! How does he smell the wonderful food?"

Hermione-"Is that all you ever think about?"

Ron-"Yes! And after this fic..we are hitting the diner...the food is calling!"

"Ron! Ron!"

Harry-"Omg I hear it too!"

Hermione-"No Harry you idiot! That was me!"

Harry-"Ohh..."

Volemort-"Hello! can we get on with the fighting!"

Hermione-"Right, sorry"

Ron- "how do we say what happens if we can't use action?"

Harry-"uh..ok skip this part!"

* * *

Harry-"Right, after they get home"

Ron- "I can't believe it! We were so close!"

Hermione-"If only Voldemort wouldn't have found that old Pickle Truck and took off"

Harry-"Who knew he could drive.."

Ron-"Kitchen!"

Hermione-"Ron! We just got back from a fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and your hungry?"

Ron- "Yes Hermione I am!"

Ginny-"Your back!"

Harry-"Hey Ginny"

Ginny-"How was it?"

Ron-"Scarry!"

Ginny-"Ron..how was it scary?"

Ron-"Mosh pit! People pushed me!"

Harry-"Ron..your crying into your pudding now"

Ron- "I-i'm sorry!"

Hermione-"I'm tired"

Ron-"Hermione! you can't go to bed! This fic isn't finished, and we looove you!"

Santa-"HoHoHo!"

Harry- "Its Christmas?"

Ron-"Santa!"

Ginny-"I'm not a hoe!"

Harry-"Ginny...he wasn't Calling you a hoe!"

Ginny-"Ohh...you sure Harry? ..Fine!"

Hermione-"night everyone!"

* * *

Hermione-"Morning!"

Harry-"Morning Hermione"

Ron-"Hey Mione!"

Hermione-"Ron! Don't call me Mione! It sounds funny"

Ron-"And Hermione doesn't?"

Hermione-"Hey!"

Harry-"Ron! Hermione stop! we have plotless fiction to conitnue!"

Hermione-"Right sorry Harry"

Ginny"Hello!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"..."

Harry-"you sound like the Wicked Wicth of The West Ginny"

Ginny-"That wasn't me..."

Evil Witch-"I'll get you my pretties! hahahahhha"

Ron-"Woah! She was flying!...on a broom!"

Harry-"Uh Ron...we do that"

Ron-"Sure Harry!...I think he needs his Medecine Hermione"

Hermione-"oh Ron..."

Ginny-"Lets go to Malfoy Manner!"

Ron-"Ok Ginny!"

* * *

Harry-"At Malfoy Manner"

Ginny-"Harry...did you just say that"

Harry-"Yeah Ginny, we already went over this..we say it so this fic makes more sense"

Ginny-"Ohh ok!"

Draco-"Potter, Weasle, Weaslette, and Mud-blood...so nice you could make it to my dinner party!"

Ginny-"Yay! pool!"

Harry-"Ginny...were you wearing that bathing suit before?"

Ginny-"Come on Hermione!"

Hermione-"yay!"

Ron-"Girls..."

Draco-"Lets go to my private room"

Harry-"Ok Malfoy..wait why?...This isn't a slash fic you know!"

Draco-"Not like that!"

Harry-"Ohh ok..."

* * *

mwahahah...yea I have issues...but to tell ya what happend ... The three boys went to his room and went through his...Magazine...Collection and the girls swam around...I guess... 


End file.
